No One Will Know if You Don't Say a Thing
by HeiKage
Summary: Request: The CEO of a world wide Trading company is having an affair with his secretary. AkaKuro ; eventual smut; plot; failing badly at smut... CEO!Akashi Secretary!Kuroko; One-shot ;


**Request~** Akashi Seijuro the CEO o a world wide trading company is having a love/emotion/sexual(what ever you like to call it because there are many different types0 with his secretary Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hello to all my readers, I sorry to the person that requested this, that your request took me so long, it shouldn't have. I will not reveal who she/he is to respect their privacy and just incase he/she does not to make herself/himself known. Anyways you waited for like a month right? I'm so sorry ;;;; . I hope that it worth the wait, and sorry if it's not. But I still hope you enjoy what you are reading. But still I may have horribly failed. I'm sorry.(つ﹏)･ﾟ｡

I also apologize for any grammatical error that I missed. Please tell me if you see any~ That would be a great help Thx ^^

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me nor does any of the character mentioned in this fanfiction. They belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

The city of Tokyo gleamed with artificial lights illuminating the darkness that the moon brought with. The CEO of a world wide trading company is staying over time to finish his next month worth of papers, along with another ghostly figure.

"Here Akashi-san" A soft monotonous voice said. The man who was standing next to the CEO have pale blue hair with matching eyes. He is fairly short for someone his age. "Black coffee with one sugar" He softly placed the cup of coffee within the reach of his boss. Sparing him a glance, the man named Akashi Seijuro looked up at his secretary and slightly smiled.

"Thank you for the coffee, Tetsuya" He picked the cup that had just been place down and enjoyed it's fragrance before taking a slip of it's natural bitterness. "Your coffee is wonderful as always"

"Thank you," He replied bowing slightly. Akashi then reached to the side grabbing a pile of papers.

"Can you file these for me?" He ask handing Kuroko the pile.

"Of course" Kuroko said taking the pile of papers from his hands. He went to the file cabinets in the corner of the room, and carefully stored them away for future use. He then continued to watch Akashi move other papers around and re-reading the same contracts again and again. Kuroko wondered why Akashi is stalling to go home, the people he is friends with are always eager to get a day of and to go home as quickly as possible, but Akashi was different.

"Is there something you'd like to ask Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, feeling the stare of Kuroko's blankness on him. Kuroko blinked in surprise before answering his boss.

"Yes, actually" Kuroko started. "If you don't mind me knowing, why do continue to stall even though you have already finished your work Akashi-san?" Akashi slightly winded his eyes in surprise, and chuckled softly.

"So you noticed eh?" Kuroko stood there waiting patiently for his answer. "If you want to go home now then you may do so, I'm not forcing you to stay until, I finish my job" He said trying to change the subject.

"No, I am fine Akashi-san. It is my job to accompany you until you've finished your job after all. If you do not wish to answer my question then you don't have to" Akashi hummed in Kuroko's statement. He cleared his desk finally setting all the papers to the right and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out a shogi board.

"Care to join me for a game?" Akashi asked.

Confused at first but Kuroko just replied ."Of course" Kuroko he said. Kuroko moved over to the front of the desk where Akashi was sitting and sat down in one of the dark red guest chairs. They both start to set up the pieces on the board Akashi being white, and Kuroko black. They stayed in silence and after the three moves Akashi decided to break the silent atmosphere drifting in between them.

"Have you ever wish to have a different occupation?" Akashi asked.

"No, not in particular. Except that in high school, I wished to become a kindergarten teacher, but my parents force me to choose a better occupation so here I am now"

"I see," He said not even lifting a eye to look at Kuroko, and stayed focused at the shogi board. Kuroko did the same. "Is this your first time working as a secretary?" he asked continuing the flow of the conversation.

"Yes" Kuroko answered back.

"I'm surprised, compared to my previous line of sectaries, you far surpass all of them" He said hiding his amusement.

"Thank you for the complement Akashi-san, but I am simply arranging your appointments and files around. There is not much I do to receive your thanks"

"But I think there is" Akashi countered. "You make my job much more efficient and easier to accomplish, meaning I don't have to waste my time fixing and correcting mistakes and that I can be ahead of my schedule just in case any unexpected situations will occur. In fact, I am one month ahead of my work thanks to you, far ahead than I had ever been"

"I see very well then. i accept you gratitude." Kuroko said bowing in his chair.

"You know, I was skeptical at first. When I was looking for a new assistant and Nijimura recommended you, I did not think you would do a better job than my current one, but it seems that you are" He moved the final piece checkmating Kuroko. "Checkmate" Kuroko stopped to look at the board and inwardly signed accepting his lost.

"That was a good game Akashi-san" Kuroko said.

"Just Akashi is fine, after all we are more familiar with each other now" He smiled.

"Correction Akashi-san. You are more familiar with me, I am not with you." This time he did not hide is amusement and let out a smirk. Having Tetsuya was a really good stroke of luck but at the same time very unfortunate. He was very observant, quite smart, and a little bit cunning. He hummed.

"Hmmm, alright then, I'll answer the question you asked me a little while ago." Kuroko stayed silent as Akashi speaks. "I simply hate my wife" He bluntly stated. "She has absolutely no sense of pride or dignity. Aeri always tries and seduce me to bed and the kind of women she is, is the ones that annoy me the most. I sewer dealing with her as I return home is more tiring than my work itself."

"Divorcee is not an option either right?"

"How I wish it is. We are only married for business titles; she thinks she have power, but the sole reason of her existence is just to benefit my family, that's all" He snarled. After the small riot Akashi exhale softly. "I apologize for my language"

"No, I understand Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

"At least we moved up from '-san'"

"I'm sorry but, I feel uncomfortable when I am not using suffixes" Kuroko explained.

"Alright. Care for another game?" he asked.

"If you are in no hurry to return home," Kuroko replied as they reset the shogi board.

"Believe me, I'd much rather stay here and converse with you. You are much more enjoyable than Aeri will ever be" This time Kuroko was white and Akashi is black, he moved his first piece.

"I understand" was all Kuroko said.

The following days, the CEO and his secretary would always repeat that day's routine. Kuroko would brew either a cup of coffee or a cup of tea depending on his mood. Then they would sit and converse over a game of Shogi. It has only been two weeks of this and they already knew they shared similar opinions and traits. Such as the love of books and a lone time.

* * *

"Today's tea is lavender, it is known to help cure migraines" Kuroko sad placing transparent liquid hands reach in front of him.

"So you noticed?" Akashi said.

"Of course I did" Kuroko watched as Akashi smelled the lavender flavored tea before drinking it like he always does. "Your head is down slightly lower than usual, and you hunch your back more often. I've seen you rub your temple ten times today. You also seem a bit sluggish, do you feel alright"

"Yes, because I have you by my side" Akashi said smiling. Kuroko went silent at the words that just came out of his boss's mouth and slightly narrowed his eyes at Akashi.

'Different and yet somehow the same' Kuroko thought as he watched Akashi more closely.

"Should we play again today?" Akashi asked, already taking out the wooden shogi board.

"Yes" Kuroko said walking in front of his desk once improved greatly compared to his first time. Now they were able to predict each other's moves and that game last twice as long as they first place. But Akashi always won in the end. Kuroko has yet to claim his first victory.

"You have elegant fingers Kuroko" Akashi said in the middle of the game.

"Huh?" Kuroko let out. 'Did he just call me by my family name?,or did I miss-hear?' He thought to himself.

"I said that you have elegant fingers" Akashi repeated. Kuroko looked at Akashi closely this time. Kuroko just continuously and blankly stared at Akashi, watching him. "Are you alright Kuroko?"

"N-no, I'm fine, just when...?" Kuroko trailed off a bit.

"When what?" Akashi mimicked.

"When did you started call me by my family name?" He said. Kuroko started to see Akashi's face become red.

"Aroun..." Akashi stopped his speaking and slowly started to collapse. Kuroko noticed just as he went red and caught his fallen body just in time.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun are you alright? Can you hear me?" Kuroko said. Akashi was not answering any of his questions and stayed in his arms with a heavy breathing. Kuroko quickly checked his head and find that he had a fever. 'I don't think anyone is working here this late but the security guards' Kuroko thought. 'I'll call his chauffeur, but he might inform his wife, and Akashi might not want that.' Kuroko bit his thumb nail in frustration. 'What should I do?'

"Ku-kuroko?" Akashi weakly called out.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit tried," he said sitting up.

"Do you want me to call your chauffeur?" Kuroko asked.

"I refuse to be in the same room as that women" Akashi said trying to sound mad; but the light headed state he is in, Kuroko thinks Akashi is pouting.

'C-cute, it this because of the fever?' Kuroko inwardly thought not betraying his blank mask. "Then I will take you to my apartment, it not far from here and I have all the necessary medicine . Will that be alright?"

"If- if it's you, then I don't mind" Akashi smiled warmly.

'This is a dream, yes it must be. The cold strict and composed Akashi Seijuro, would never make such an expression, even if he does have a fever,'

"Alright, I'll turn off the lights and then we'll walk to my car, can you stand on your own?" Kuroko took the silence as a no, and close the lights and help Akashi walk. He then helped Akashi down the elevator, and into his car driving home as quickly as possible just below the speed limit. Finally Kuroko arrived at his apartment help Akashi out and walked him into his home.

They went into the dark apartment together and Kuroko turned on the hallway lights, and lead Akashi to his room "We're here Akashi-kun, please lay down I'll go and prepare some food and medicine" He weakly obeyed, and curled into Kuroko's bed. Kuroko went to his kitchen to take out a med-kit as well as a hot glass of water and went back to where Akashi in resting. "Akashi-kun, I'm going to take your temperature," He took out the thermometer and carefully placed it into Akashi's mouth. After a minute, it beeped and it read 39.8 degrees C. 'This is a high fever' Kuroko then went threw the med-kit to find fever reducing pills. "Please, sit up Akashi-kun and take these." He offered to the redhair man who was already sitting up. "They will reduce your fever"

"I understand" He took the pills as well as the hot water and swallowed, along with finishing the cup of water. Right after he laid back down on the bed.

"Rest for now, I'll take care of everything for you" Kuroko told the redhead and started to get up and leave, but before he did Kuroko felt a tug of his shirt

"Wait! Stay, please stay" Akashi said closing his eyes. "Please" Kuroko looked at Akashi and empathized with him.

'When growing up, he must have not had the normal life of a child' He thought to himself. "Alright, I'm not going anywhere" Kuroko sad as he sat down again.

"Thank you" Akashi said slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Kuroko watched his boss for another minute just for insurance, satisfied he went to his kitchen and prepared an ice pack, to put over the burning forehead of his boss. He then left the room with the light's off so Akashi could enjoy his slumber.

* * *

"I have to cancel all his appointments tomorrow" Kuroko said out loud. He signed and got to work calling many people and rescheduling every appointment, so Akashi can have the whole day free tomorrow. Finally after two hours of sheer stubbornness, negotiation and manipulative skills, Akashi had the entire day free. Exhaling, Kuroko slumped backed into his couched and rested his head for a minute. Noticing his empty stomach he ate some leftovers from yesterday's dinner and went to shower. After he finished Kuroko went to his closest and took out an extra futon. Not knowing if Akashi preferred a modern bed or a traditional one, well it's too late now anyways. He laid it out and went to the dream world as well.

The next day Kuroko got up extra early to prepare breakfast for both himself and Akashi, just incase he woke up in the morning. He went to his room to check Akashi's temperature again, 38 degrees. Kuroko smile happily when the fever went down. Then went back to the kitchen to put Akashi's share on a tray and carried it to his room. Kuroko sat next to the side of his bed, with a novel out waiting for Akashi to awake.

Another four hours passed and Kuroko just finished his second novel. He looked the cold breakfast and sighed, trusting that Akashi might not wake up anytime soon Kuroko took the cold food back to his kitchen and warped it for later use. Just as Kuroko left Akashi awakened with a few blinks of his eye lid.

"Where am I" He asked himself sitting up as he observed the foreign room. He found a desk with PC computer and shelves of books stacked up upon each other. He looked to his right and sees an nightstand with a novel on it and a chair to the side. He touched the seat of the chair and it was warm, telling him that whoever sat here had just left a moment ago. Akashi rubbed his temple trying to remember the events of yesterday night, and the all came back to him. "I see" Akashi said to himself. "Why did I act in such a shameful way?" He slumped into his legs. The door opened revealing Kuroko who had a surprised look on his face.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, I'm glad to see that you are up. Are you hungry or do you want to shower first? I have extra clothes" Kuroko offered coming out of his daze.

"Before that, what time is it?"

"It's will be ten o'clock in fifteen minutes" Kuroko responded. "Don't worry about your appointments, I rearranged your schedule so that you have a free day today." Kuroko said.

"So you suspect that I need longer to recover, huh?" Akashi ruffled his bands with his fingers. "Thank you. I take your offer and shower first" Akashi got off the bed and stood up.

"The bathroom is first door to the left, I brought you a towel and extra clothing." Kuroko said.

"Right, thank you" He went in the direction that Kuroko told him and found the bathroom. It was a clean white one, with glass shower doors and a black vanity and a marble countertop. "It looked better than I expected. But Tetsuya likes to keep his things clean, so it is to be expected" He said observing the white tiles. He then took off his inner white shirt, and unbuckling his pants.

"Akashi-kun, I'm coming in" He said opening the wooden door of the bathroom. As he did he saw the top of Akashi's naked body and the opening of his pants. He stared for a moment and quickly recovered. "Here is the towel and clothes, if you need anything else just call me." Right after he put them on the counter, Kuroko quickly closed the door, Akashi wondered what made Kuroko so flustered then just continued to undress and shower.

* * *

After Akashi finished he went out to where the kitchen was and sees Kuroko preparing his breakfast.

"Are the clothes the right size?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, they fit just fine, we have a similar build after all." Akashi said.

"Breakfast is almost done, please have a seat, I'll bring you some tea" Akashi did as Kuroko told him and sat down in a chair of the dining table.

"Tetsuya,"Akashi said as he put his chin on his folded hands.

"Yes?" Kuroko said re-plaiting Akashi's meal.

"Yesterday's actions, do you have any questions about them?"

"No, not in particular" Kuroko answered as he walked towards where Akashi is sitting.

"Why is that?"

"Do you wish to share anything with me?" Kuroko asked back. Akashi did not say anything and just arched an eyebrow.

"No, at least not now." He signed. "Thank you for the food" Akashi picked up his chopsticks and started to eat taking a bit. "You cook quite well Tetsuya"

"Thank you, but they are just simple dishes anyone can make" Kuroko said. Right after Kuroko spoke his doorbell ring. "Please excuse me, Akashi-kun" Kuroko got up out of his seat and walked to his own door to open it for the incoming guest.

"Tetsu-kunnnn!" A female voice shouted as she embraced Kuroko.

"Ah Satsuki-san, how are you?" Kuroko asked.

"Just fine, and you Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked.

"Let him breathe Satsuki" A tanned man said from behind.

"Sorry Tetsu-kun" Momoi apologized releasing Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, who are these people?" Akashi said as he watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"Right, I never told you about them. Akashi-kun please meet my childhood friends, Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki." Kuroko first introduced. "Satsuki-san, Daiki-kun, please meet my boss Akashi Seijuro"

"Please to meet you Akashi-san, thank you for taking care of Tetsu-kun" Momoi said. Akashi inwardly cringed at the irony.

"Likewise Satsuki" Momoi blinked at the sudden mention of her first name.

"By the way, Akashi" Aomine said grabbing Akashi's attention. "Why are at Tetsu's place in the first place?"

"Tetsuya humbly invited me here last night" Akashi said keeping it cool.

"Got it," Aomine said, then he turned back to Kuroko. "Say Tetsu wanna play some street ball? Ryota's also coming"

"Ryota?" Akashi said.

"Kise Ryouta, Daiki-kun's lover" Kuroko bluntly stated"

"OII, Tetsu, he doesn't have to know!" Aomine shouted with a red blush on his face. Momoi chucked a bit.

"I see" Akashi said.

"I not sure" Kuroko said turning to Akashi. "We are in a weird situation now"

"I would like to join as well if I may" Akashi said wiping his mouth.

"You play?" Aomine asked.

"Yes, it's a hobby" Akashi stated.

"Cool, let's go then, and you Tetsu?" Kuroko looked at Akashi who slightly smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be glad to go" Kuroko said.

* * *

Kise was already waiting at the basketball court, and upon seeing his friends he waved.

"Daikichi, Satsukichi~" Kise called out. "Good Morning~!" He greeted as his friends got closer.

"Morin," Aomine lazily said.

"Good morning" Satsuki followed.

"By the way, where's Tetsuyachi? Did he say he come with you guys?" Kise asked looking around.

"I'm here Ryota-kun" Kuroko called out.

"Ahh, Morning Tetsuyachi" Kise said, now used to his friend's sudden appearances.

"You know some interesting people, Tetsuya" Akashi commented.

"I also think so" Kuroko said.

"Ne, Daikichi, who the short redhead" Kise whispered but loud enough so Akashi could hear. Akashi quickly grew annoyed at being called short, in compresence to the two taller males.

"He's Tetsu's boss, seems like he also plays" Aomine answers the blonde.

"Tetsuyachi's boss?!" Kise explained.

"Yes, nice to meet you Ryota" Akashi said putting on a business smile as he extended his hand.

"R-right" Kise said also greeting Akashi the same way he did.

"Should we play now?" Momoi asked. The four player's nodded. "Since there are an even amount of people please divided yourself into teams. We will use the same rules as a full court"

They divided themselves upon each other, Aomine and Kise being in one team, Akashi and Kuroko being in another.

"No, fair~ I want to be on the same team as Tetsuyachi, Kise pouted"

"What are you saying Ryo-chan, isn't Dai-chan your lover?" Momoi asked.

"Yeah, but it easier to win with Tetsuyachi's style" Kise countered.

"Since when can you decide? I was Tetsu's light back in high school" Aomine yelled.

"Former light" Kise said putting empathizes on the word former.

"Yeah but that still does not change that I was still his partner" electricity sparks can be seen in-between the two.

"Sorry" Kuroko apologized to Akashi, "They are always like this"

"True, they have fights everyday. I'm surprised they haven broken up yet" Momoi commented.

"No, It's fine. It's just annoying." Akashi signed observing the taller male's. "By the way Tetsuya,"

"Yes?"

"They said that you have a style that's easy to win with. Care to enlighten me?" Akashi asked.

"I specialize in passes and steals"

"Right! Tetsu-kun also have a low presence so it not easy to look for him on the court. But for some reason, it does not effect you" Momoi said staring suspiciously at Akashi.

"No, I'm just observant" Akashi commented. "I looked forward to playing with you Kuroko" Kuroko nodded and agreed.

"Stop fighting and let's just start already" Momoi yelled at the two who were still bickering at each other. Finally after some convincing they managed to play a whole game together. Well with more breaks anyways. Akashi was first surprised at the unique style of Kuroko's but quickly adjusted so they can be in sync. Aomine and Kise were surprised at how quickly the two worked with each other, but nevertheless still continued to play. In the end the two teams managed to tie each other.

"That was quite enjoyable" Akashi commented drinking out of his water bottle. "Your play made the game much more interesting Tetsuya"

"Thank you Akashi-kun" Kuroko said

"We should play again some time Akashichi" Kise smiled happily.

"'chi?'" Akashi repeated.

"Congratulations Akashi-kun" Kuroko said. Akashi looked at Kuroko confused at what he was congratulated for. "You see, Ryota-kun has a habit of using 'chi' at the ends of people's name of who he respects. The fact that you got him to respect you in a day, is a real accomplishment." Kuroko explained.

"Yep!" He smiled again.

"Don't you have a better way to show respect?" Akashi asked.

"Let's go to maji, I'm starving" Aomine suggested.

"I also want to~" Kise said ignoring Akashi's question.

"Would you like to join us as well Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"I'd never heard of Maji before, is it a new restaurant?" Akashi asked bewildered.

"Ah, rich guys" Aomine commented, which earned a glare from Akashi.

"Pfft, you're funny Akashichi~ You never heard of Maji or are to just joking?" Kise asked holding in his laughter which to some degree Akashi thanked but was annoyed at the same time for his own rare ignorance.

I don't joke" Akashi said causally.

"Maji is not a new restaurant Akashi-kun, Maji is a fast food franchise" Kuroko explained.

"I see, I never ate at a fast food restaurant before, so this might be interesting"

"It's decided, let's go!" Aomine said grabbing his bag and Kise followed. Kuroko, Akashi and Momoi exhaled before following the two taller males.

* * *

Enter at Maji, Aomine ordered Teriyaki burger and a soft drink, Kise and Akashi did the same and Kuroko just ordered a vanilla milkshake, while Momoi just order a strawberry parfait. They sat down in a booth and ate.

"Gotta be honest Akashi, I was surprised you actually kept up" Aomine said as he bite of a chunk of his burger.

"Table manners Aomine-kun" Kuroko commented.

"Gezz, Dai-chan" Momoi said. "Don't be rude to Tetsu-kun's boss , you don't know what kind of connections he has" Momoi said.

"Thank you for your consideration Satsuki, but I refuse to use them for meaningless things" Akashi said.

"Hah" Aomine said. "By the way Akashi, you a CEO right?" Akashi nodded. "You sure you have this much free time?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Ryota that? He is a famous model after all" Akashi said looking at his disguise.

"SHHHH!" Kise shushed him loudly. "Don't attract attention" He whispered.

"Ryo-chan's photo shoot had a technical problems these past few days so he has a lot of free time now" Momoi said.

"You always know everything Satsukichi" Kise signed. "Anyways Akashichi, how about you?" Akashi wondered if he should tell the truth or not for a moment before answering.

"My seclude is all free today, and I'd already finished work, one month ahead of time so I'm free" Akashi said taking a bite out of own burger. "I must say, for cheap food this is quite delicious"

"Yes, I agree" Kuroko said taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

"Neh, Tetsuyachi, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Kuroko took the time to think for a moment and sighed.

"Not anytime soon" He replied.

"But you're wasting your youth Tetsuyachi~" Kise said.

"My private life have nothing to with you Ryota-kun" Kuroko sighed.

"So mean ssu~. Any ways Akashichi, how about you? Are you dating anyone?" Kise asked quickly recovered from a hurt emotion.

"I'm already married" Akashi quickly stated.

"To who?"

"Akashi-kun is married to Mukashi Aeri, now Akashi Aeri, they were weeded for business purposes so there is no love in between them, however there are some rumors that Akashi Aeri likes Akashi-kun" Momoi said.

"As knowledgeable as ever Satsuki-san." Kuroko commented.

"If Satsukichi says so, then it must be true" Kise replied

"How do you know?" Akashi asked.

"It's just common knowledge if you do a bit of research Akashi-kun" Momoi said. "And besides, I do research on everybody Tetsu-kun meets, no matter who they are" She smiled at her.

"You're just wrong about one thing" Akashi said. 'To hell with the media' He thought to himself

"I am?" Momoi said.

"She does not love me, she lust for me, and it's really annoying. So is there anything you can find to help me get rid of her?" Akashi snapped.

"Ah, I'm sorry Akashi-kun"

"I am not angry at you, this is a serious question." Akashi said.

"Who, knows tie her up in a chair and make her watch will you have a affair?" Aomine joked. But unfortunately Akashi took it as a serious suggestion.

"That's a good idea" He said. "I must admit, a idiot like you can be helpful at times"

"I was joking" Aomine said ignoring the second part of Akashi's statement.

Ignoring what Aomine says he turns to Kuroko. "Tetsuya will you help me?"

"Help you with what Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"I want to have an affair with you" He bluntly stated.

"WHAT!" Team Aomine, Kise and Momoi shouted. The one most shocked was Momoi.

"W-w-what do you mean Akashi-kun Momoi asked. "Y-y-you can't do that can you?"

"I am his boss and he have to listen to me, so of course I can" Akashi said.

"Just what do you plan on doing to Tetsuyachi~" Kise asked putting his hand around Kuroko as if protecting him from an incoming attack.

"Please get your hands off of me Ryota-kun. It's really annoying" Kuroko said. "And Akashi-kun, An affair goes by a lot of different meaning so what do you have in mind?"

"Sex of course, don't defy me Tetsuya" Akashi said lifting Kuroko's chin. Everyone blushed madly but Kuroko kept just composure. But they kept listening on to The two's conversation.

"I am not really the kind of person for one-night stands Akashi-kun, and besides what if someone finds outs?" Kuroko said exacting as his mind wished. Akashi mouth perked up.

"No one will know if you don't say anything. And I am not the type for one night stands either. I told you before right? I like those who have dignity, and you have that and much more. So in short, I would like to share a relationship with you, will that be alright Tetsuya?" Akashi said puts one of his hands at Kuroko's checks. Momoi finally snapped out of her daze and denied.

"NO! STOP!" She shouted loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear, "You can't go out with Tetsu-kun!" Akashi looked at her his face asked for an explanation. "I don't think you are good enough for him, and as a childhood friend, I don't approve of you. Right Dai-chan" Momoi said looking at the tanned man who was still dazed of the boldness of Akashi.

"R-right" He finally said.

"I'm sorry but It's Tetsuya's design and not yours, so what can you do?" Akashi said releasing a threatening aura that affect all but Momoi.

"I would appreciate it if you stop talking as if I am not here" Kuroko said nullifying Akashi's vibe.

"I apologize, So what is your answer?" Akashi asked.

"Give me one day to think about it and I will text you my answer" Kuroko said.

"One day it is" Akashi repeated.

"Why do you Tetsuya's number?" Kise explained.

"He is my superior, so of course he does. However it's only my work number" Kuroko said pulling out two phones.

"Why do you have two?" Kise asked.

"It's much more convenient that way, and what the point of making money if you don't spend it" Kuroko replied.

"So that's why you changed your contact information" Momoi said.

"Yes"

"Tetsuya, I want your private number and not your work one" Akashi demanded.

"Sorry Akashi-kun, but we are not in a relationship yet" Kuroko stated bluntly. Akashi clicked his tongue.

"Fine, but I expect you will have the answer I want by tomorrow" Akashi said. Kuroko looked at the time and got up from his chair.

I'm sorry everyone but I will be leaving first"

"Where are you going Tetsuya?"

"To the bookstore, I want to go and buy some new novels" He answered.

"I will accompany you" Akashi said also getting up.

"Fine" Kuroko said. "Good bye Daki-kun, Satsuki-san, Ryota-kun" Kuroko said getting his bag.

"(Yes) /later/see you/good bye" The trio said in unison. Kuroko and Akashi walked out of Maji together, finally out of sight Momoi and kISE TURNED INTO SERIOUS FACES.

"We can't let this happen to Tetsu-kun" Momoi said.

"I think we should follow them" Kise added.

"I agree" Momoi said. "Let's go Dai-chan" Momoi said pulling on Aomine's collar.

"Hey! I never agreed to this!" Aomine said.

"It's two against one Dai-chan, you lose so let's go" Momoi said her hands still on Aomine's collar dragging him.

"Hurry up Daikichi, Satsukichi" Kise said already at the door.

"Sorry Ryo-chan, Dai-chan is heavy" Momoi said with both hands on Aomine's collar.

"Oi! Let go Satsuki" Aomine said trying to wiggle his way out of Momoi's grip. "Alright, Alright! I go with you! Now let go!" Aomine said giving in.

"Thank you Dai-chan" Momoi said letting go of Aomine and walked to the exit door.

"They should be hard to find now that Akashichi is with Tetsuyachi" Kise said.

"Yes, I see them over there" Momoi pointed. "Let's go" She said with fighting spirit.

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko was enjoying their walked to the bookstore, it was no more than a few blocks away but the time that it took to get there is more than enough to hold a conversation.

"Akashi-kun you do know that we are being followed right?" Kuroko said.

"Of course I do, but I won't let that stop me from having a good time." Akashi said leaning forward to kiss Kuroko, but failed as Kuroko maneuvered around him with misdirection. Akashi was surprised at first and questioned the phantom's ability. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Practice" was all Kuroko said before walking ahead.

"You know Kuroko, you make a good assassin or stealthy spy " He said chuckling.

"Maybe, but I rather not doing anything that requires large amounts of stamina" Kuroko said.

"Maybe you were on in your past life?" Akashi questioned.

"I don't think so, and even if I was how am I suppose to confirm if that is true or not?"

Back there Kise, Momoi, and Aomine was listening on their conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Kise asked.

"I don't know, but I heard past life" Momoi said observing the two. Shen then saw them make a sharp turn to the left and into a the book store.

"Let's go Ryo-chan" Momoi said.

"Right! Let's go Daikichi" Kise said.

"Alright, Alright. Aomine said yawning.

Kuroko lead Akashi to the bookstore and they went inside as if they were already a couple.

"What are you getting Tetsuya? I've already seen your collection, and wonder if you can recommend me some." Akashi said.

"Yes, if you return the favor Akashi-kun" Kuroko said back. Kuroko gave Akashi a list of his favorite books, half of them Akashi already read and the other half Akashi finds interesting. They already talked about their favorite authors but it was their first time discussing a book themselves.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" Akashi asked.

"Yes, and you? I going to buy the ones you recommended" Akashi said carrying the large pile of novels in his hands. "Let me pay for yours as well"

"There is no need, the salary you give me is more than enough to cover this"

"Nonsense Tetsuya, I still haven't repaid you last night. Think of this as a get well gift." He said taking the books from Kuroko's hands.

"If this is a bribe, then I refuse to accept it Akashi-kun" He bluntly said.

"How, blunt" He chuckled out. "Take it however you will. but I always get what I want and I want to pay for your books" He smugly smiled.

"Akashi-kun is spoiled" He deadpanned.

"Don't say that to your boss, I work you twice as hard" He threatened.

"Okay" And Kuroko just stayed quiet.

Somewhere along the line, Kise's disguise came off and he was surrounded by a mob of fangirls. Aomine and Momoi also got stuck in the mess and cannot get out. Kise gave autographs to the persistent females and in about ninety minutes, they died down. Kise quickly put on his disguise again before another mob and appear.

* * *

It was in the evening Kuroko went home and place the book from the afternoon on the night stand. He then went to his kitchen and warmed some of the food and made fresh ones. As he started to set them on the dinning table he received a text from his work phone.

 _ **From** : Akashi Seijuro_

 _ **Subject** : Waiting for your answer_

 _ **Message** : Good Evening Tetsuya. I am still awaiting for your answer and I hope it will be what I think it is. You don't have to reply back, just know that I'm waiting for your answer tomorrow. One other thing, i am enjoying the book you recommend me today. It was really interesting. I hope the other ones will be as enjoyable as this one. Thank you._

Kuroko signed for a moment thinking about the text he received from his work phone.

'Does he really need to be this pushy? Why can't he just tell me tomorrow, and on my work phone of all things' He thought to himself. It not as if he does not find the redhead attractive. But the idea of dating his boss feels weird to him. They are closer than most CEO and secretary relationships because of their late night conversations.

"Maybe I should reply"

 _ **To** : Akashi Seijuro_

 _ **Subject** : Re_

 _ **Message** : I'm glad that you are enjoying the books Akashi-kun. I haven't read the one you recommended me yet, but when I do, I'll tell you what I think of it. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Good night._

Kuroko hit send and after that did not bother to look at the other messages he received. After he ate the remaining food which consisted of fried veggies, grilled fish and a bowl of seaweed soup, Kuroko went to shower and then to his bedroom eager to read the books he brought this morning.

"Let's see, it's 2027 now, I'll sleep at 2345 and wake up at 500 tomorrow." Kuroko murmured to himself as he set the digital alarm. He sat on his bed and read the first three chapter of his new novel before going to sleep; and the fact that Akashi slept here before did not bother him one bit. In fact, Kuroko found that falling asleep today was easier.

* * *

Akashi was sitting in the office of his manor was smiling to himself as he kept re reading the text that Kuroko sent him.

"Good night Tetsuya" He said to his phone. He was in a very good mood today, it was not just because of the text, it was also because he finally was able to practice his hobby today. It has been a while since he had ever played basket ball. Did he had his rare fever to thank for? Or his carelessness of catching one. But he just quickly dismissed the idea because no one has to know he had a fever, he was absolute after all.

"Ne~ When will you come to bed honey" a seductive voice said, as she entered the room. She was wearing a red dress lingerie exposing her legs, collarbone and shoulders.

"Not, now" I still have work to do: He quickly dismissed his wife not even sparing her a eye. Not giving up, Aeri walked behind where Aakshi was sitting and wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise it'll be worth it." She said into his ear. "You weren't home yesterday night and is always so busy, I miss you so much" She continued to pester on. "I want you to take me" She said.

"I said to get out, I'm busy now" He coldly dismiss her.

"You're always buy when are you not"

"I'll be even more busy of you keep bothering me, now get out and let me finish" He glares at Aeri. She flinches beneath his eyes and clicks her tongue.

"Tch," She says. "Fine, but don't expect anything from me in a month" She says as she marches out of his office slamming the door behind her.

"It's better that way" Akashi comments after she left. He looks at the time 0000. It reads. "Tetsuya might be asleep now. I show get some rest to" Akashi says to himself. He the walks out of his office and goes to the bathroom on the first floor, one room below where Aeri's room is. After he finishes Akashi goes to his own room and locks the door before going to sleep. 'Tetsuya's bed was warmer' He thinks before drifting into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kuroko wakes up as his alarm sounds and prepares to go to work. He takes the novel he was reading yesterday night for something to enjoy himself in the afternoon. Getting dressed in his suit, Kuroko takes his leather bag that contains some documents that Akashi asked him to finish in a week, his laptop and finally the book. Kuroko walks out his apartment and heads to his car. The sky is not bright yet, but as Kuroko took the twenty minute drive to work, the sun started to rise. He parked in the parking lot provided in the building and went in the front entrance.

"Good morning" Kuroko said as he greeted the desk lady.

"Ah" She said jumping at Kuroko's presence almost everyday he started to work here. "Good morning Kuroko-san, I'm sorry but I just can't get use to your low presence. I remember the first day you greeted m, nearly gave me a heart attack" He says.

"Yes, I am sorry about that day" Kuroko says. "Is Akashi-kun in now?" He asked

"Yes, he came just about five minutes ago." She says as she typed on the PC hidden behind the counter. "You are always early huh?"

"Yes, I am a morning person." Kuroko says.

"But I am not, and I have to force myself to wake up at 400 in the morning, I wish someone else has this shift" She says as she yawns.

"Would you like me to ask Akashi-kun to change your shift for you?" He asked. That startled her quickly.

"No no no no no" She says quickly in a repetitive pattern. "It's only a wish, and besides I 'don't think I can keep up in the afternoon shift, It's always so busy"

"I see, alright then, good bye" Kuroko says as he walks to the elevator.

"Yes, good bye" She waves.

Kuroko slowly walked to the elevator located and bit further behind the front desk. He pushed the button for the top floor, and patiently waited for it to reach the top as he does everyday. But today was different. Today was going to a long day of non stop questions.

"How did I get myself into in the first place?" He asked himself. "Right Daiki-kun… I'll get him back later" Signing Kuroko walked pass the hallways and knocked on the door, of Akashi's office. "I'm coming in." He said as he opened the large door.

"Good morning Tetsuya" Akashi greeted.

"Good morning to you as well Akashi-kun, how was your morning so far?" Kuroko questioned.

"Better now that you're here" He teased. "I managed to dodge my wife, so I am in a better mood" Kuroko was surprised when Akashi mentioned his spouse. He rarely ever did unless something annoying happened to him the other night.

"Did she seduce you again?" Kuroko questioned.

"Yes….."Akashi unnoticeably cringed. "Nevermind that, however I am looking forward to your answer Tetsuya" He smiled.

"You said a day, Akashi-kun, and a day is twenty four hours, and I still have until the afternoon." Kuroko said. Annoyed, Akashi did not say anything.

"Very well, Now do you have the documents I asked you to finish a week ago?" He asked.

"Yes," Kuroko said, as he went into his bag taking out the folder.

"As expected" Akashi said. Taking them at hand. The two of them worked threw out the morning and Lunch break finally came. Kuroko would always order at the cafeteria just a few levels down, but today, Akashi stopped him.

"You are not getting away Tetsuya" Akashi said.

"I already order something from Atsushi and he should bring it in about ten minutes from now, so wait patiently" He demands.

"Yes, I understand" Kuroko says, quickly standing back in place.

"Sit down, you must be tired from sitting all day" Akashi says. It seems like more of an order than a offer. Kuroko obeyed and quietly at down in the guest chair of where he always sit. Kuroko knew what he wanted, and he just can't avoid him forever.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko started. "Are you sure you want me?"

"I would never ask if I did not. If you are going to make an excuse that we don't know each other well enough, it not true. For example, I know that you went to Teiko then Serein; you wanted to become a kindergarten teacher, but because of your parents you choose an occupation which paid more, basketball is your hobby, and you are an observant person and love to read. The list goes on and on Tetsuya, you know just as much about me as well" Akashi says.

"But, I'd never dated before, what if I do not reach your expectations" Kuroko says covering his face.

"I told you something when we first played shogi together right?" He asked. Kuroko thinks for a second remembering that time. "What did I say that time" Akashi asked. Kuroko did not say anything. " _Tetsuya_ " He says his name again. Kuroko inhaled, then exhaled.

"You said that I've done better than your previous line of secretaries, and that you did not expect much at first, but I surpass them" He finally says.

"Yes, you _far_ surpass them. So is their any other reason to say no?" Akashi questioned.

"You are the CEO of a world wide company"

"And you are the secretary" Akashi finishes for him. "You have a work status higher than most people,"

"Yes" Kuroko finally answers.

"Huh?" Akashi says.

"I said yes, I will date you." Kuroko says turning his head away with red ears.

"I want to hear it as you look at me" Kuroko hesitantly obliged and turns his head facing Akashi and recompose himself.

"I would be an honor to have you as my partner" Kuroko says with a blush on. Akashi smiles and leans forward to Kuroko, almost kissing him.

"May I?" He asked. Kuroko nodded and Akashi brought his lips closer to Kuroko closing the small gap in-between them. They meet lips first and then Akashi pushed his tongue into Kuroko's mouth.

"Mhn" was the sound he made as he reflexively moved back, but Akashi stopped him, and moved his tongue around Kuroko's mouth playing with Kuroko's tongue and exploring the walls. Kuroko moaned as he was forcefully pushed back. Finally Kuroko stared to move his own tongue, and explored Akashi's mouth as well. They kissed for who knows how long. They pulled apart gasping for air and then their lips and tongue met again.

"Akachin~" A lazy voice say as the door opens. "I brought your food~" entered a tall male with purple hair. He is almost twice as tall as Akashi and Kuroko. As he did he was greeted with a sight of Akashi leaning forward over his desk, with a standing male embracing each other as they kissed. "Ah, sorry is this a bad time?" He asked. Akashi noticed the purple head giant and pulls away from Kuroko.

"Hello, Atsushi" He says calmly greeting him with a smile. "Is that our lunch?" He asked.

"Yep" He acknowledge. "Who is he?" Murasakibara asked looking at the blushing secretary.

"Oh, he the my secretary Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya this is one of my friends Murasakibara Atsushi. Atsushi works as a pastry chef, but something make cuisine as well." Akashi introduced. Getting of his daze and the blush on his face, Kuroko turned to the purple hair and bowed.

"Hello Murasakibara-san, Its nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to" He said. "Akachin why were you kissing him?" Murasakibara asked the red head place the plastic bag on Akashi's desk.

"Were going out know" He said with a smirk.

"Oh? Really?" Akashi nodded. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you. I was getting worried that you might die from abstinence"

"Is that so?" He said with some scram in his voice. "Let's hope I won't then. Right, Tetsuya?" Kuroko shuttered but did not say anything.

"Have fun and use protection" Murasakibara said. "Sorry, but I have to go now. bye Akachin, bye Kurochin" He said closing the door behind him. Akashi and Kuroko first heard the ring of the elevator before continuing on their conversation.

"That was...interesting" Kuroko commented, while the redhead signed.

"I apologize for him, is just his personality. He is just too honest about things., sometimes it good, while other times it's just plain embarrassing. Shall we eat now? We wouldn't want the food to get cold."

"Right"

* * *

A week has passed; Akashi and Kuroko was now sitting at an luxury restaurant in Kyoto.

"Akashi-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Kuroko asked fidgeting in his chair feeling out of place.

"I'm taking you out on a date Tetsuya" Akashi said taking a sip of his red wine. "I want to spend more time together, even outside of work."

"But we see each other for more than ten hours a day, Akashi-kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

"True, but I want a full day with you that does not involve our work lives" He smoothly stated.

"In Kyoto? Akashi-kun. Even for you I think that's too much. You might not think so, but I feel extremely out of place." Kuroko said not even moving in his chair.

"Don't be absurd, is their anything you like to eat?"

"No, not really. In fact, I'm to scared to even open the menu."

"But aren't the one who said 'what the point of making money if you are not going to spend it?" Akashi questioned.

"Yes but I did not think you'd be so irresponsible about it."

"There's no problem, I can earn this much back in a day" He said opening the menu.

"Hopeless" Kuroko murmured in his breath. 'Why did I agree to this in the first place?'

The couple, or at least Kuroko discussed the food on the menu, as if it was a business meeting, while Akashi just orders anything he likes.

"They are expensive for a reason Tetsuya" Akashi said, looking at his new lover who was just flipping the pages finding the cheapest item he could. "They are the highest of quality and the taste is very satisfying"

"I understand that but still, this is too much for me. Can you decide for me?" Kuroko gives up and puts down the menu. "Whatever you think is best" He flatly speaks.

"Hmm. how about the same as me?" Akashi suggest.

"Whatever you think is best" Kuroko say again.

It was late when they finished their meal. Akashi offered Kuroko into his home in Kyoto because it was late at night, Kuroko listened only because, he wanted to see, the large library in Akashi manor. That was what he was hoping for at least. The radio was on as Akashi was driving his car home.

 ** _'There is a incoming storm that will affect residents of the Kansai area; cities include Mie, Shiga, Kyoto, Osaka, Hyogo, Nara, and lastly Wakayama. This storm will last about thirty six hours and will arrive one hour prior. Meteorologist predict that there will be 26 inches of rain fall, and wind speeds of 28km/h, the storm would last for thirteen hours. Everyone of this area are encouraged to stay indoors, and not to leave unless it's an emergency'_**

After the short weather report, Akashi started to speed the car to his manor. There should be at the Akashi manor in no more than fifteen watched the night sky as he was in the passenger's seat. He did not see any storm clouds in either the front or sides of him, so the storm must be coming from behind.

"I don't have any extra cloths on me" Kuroko says.

"You can borrow mine. A thank you for taking care of me." Akashi says still looking at the road.

They did not speak much because, their was not much to be spoken about. The drive did not take long as Kuroko was looking at the soon to be covered clear sky. When Akashi positioned the car, Kuroko knew it was time to get off. He sees a butler outside greeting him, Akashi acknowledges his presence with a nodded.

"Welcome home young master, we are honored by your presence tonight" He says.

"Prepare some extra cloths and the guest bedroom" He commands. The butler nodded and points to the maid as they went off to as Akashi bided.

"May I ask?" Akashi nods again showing his approval. " What is the extra cloths and guest bedroom for? Are you expecting someone tonight?"

"No, he already here with me. Meet Kuroko Tetsuya, my secretary" He introduces.

"Pleased to meet you" Kuroko said, making the butler jump. Akashi let a small smile slip past his face. It never fails to entertain him.

"Ah, yes it a honor to meet you Kuroko-sama" He greets.

"Just 'san' is fine" Kuroko says.

"Very well." Kuroko follows Akashi from behind as they entered the Akashi mansion. It was something Kuroko never expected. A mix between traditional and modern ideas. Small chandeliers hung just every few yards. Marble tiles, and carpet flooring.

"I should've expected this" Kuroko says out loud.

"Why don't you shower first? If you need me for anything I'll be in the library Yamato can show you the way" Nodding in understanding the butler named Yamato showed Kuroko to the guest bath, it was as luxurious as Kuroko thought it would be. As Kuroko went inside, the maid from earlier brought the extra clothes as Akashi requested along with a towel.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Ah, n-no, there's no need, thank you" Kuroko said. As Kuroko finished showering he went out to see the butler Yamato quite waiting for him.

"Kuroko-san" He said startling Kuroko, he flinched.

"Please don't do that, I'll get angry" He spoke monotonously.

"My apologizes" Yamato said with a slight bow. "The young master said to show you the way to the library" Kuroko's eyes sparkled when he mentioned that.

"Yes, please show me!" The butler bowed again,

"Of course" And lead Kuroko to where Akashi was.

Kuroko entered the large library, books were filled from floor to ceiling, couches were placed in the front along with a small fire place that the smoke comes out of who knows where. Akashi looked up from the book he was reading and dismissed Yamato. He bowed first and then left.

"I'm surprised you have read the books I recommended you with the amount of books you have here" Kuroko sarcastically said.

"Most of them are law books from my, and half are my father's which I don't have any interest in reading. I prefer the ones you recommended me" He said holding up the book in his hands.

"Is that so?" Kuroko said walking towards where Akashi was sitting. "How long will the storm last again?" He questioned sitting down.

"Hmm, I believe about thirty six hours" Akashi said. "We can have the day off again."

"The storm might not be that big" Later the a loud crash of thunder sounded the outside as well as a flash of lightning. Akashi did not flinch and just looked outside.

"It will rain hard after all right Tetsuya?" He then looked back at Kuroko who looked pale and frozen. Another crash of thunder this time his hand wear on his ears and was in a small ball eyes closed. He watched Kuroko. "Tetsuya" Akashi called out making the secretary flinch. "Could it be that you have astraphobia?" Kuroko did not say anything and just nodded.

"P-p-please, don't laugh, it a really serious thing Akashi-kun" Kuroko murdered out.

"I'm not. I'm just glad to find out something new of my lover." Akashi said. Kuroko blushed not being on guard as he always was makes Akashi wants to tease him even more. "I do know one way to help you deal with it though." Akashi said. Kuroko ears perked up.

"Y-you do?" Kuroko asked looking up.

"Yep." Akashi said smiling, he place the book down and walked closer to Kuroko. Another loud thunder bolt hit and Kuroko covers his ears once more.

"Tetsuya look at me" Akashi orders. Kuroko does and Akashi immediately holds his face up to kiss him.

"Mmmm" Kuroko tries to resist but Akashi does not let him. Instead he puts his tongue deeper into Kuroko's cavern and sucks on his lips. Akashi pulls apart leaving Kuroko gasping for air. Another thunderbolt hits and Kuroko tries to move cover his ears but Akashi does not let him.

"Pay attention to me only Tetsuya, and the pleasure I'm going to give you" Akashi demands. Before Kuroko could say anything Akashi kisses Kuroko again, this time a much deeper and hotter one.

"A-a-aka-shi...k-kun" Kuroko tries to speak. "Mmmm" Akashi seals him again, but Kuroko fight back. "Let….mmm,...let me...say" Akashi continuously kisses Kuroko even though Kuroko tries to say something. Getting annoyed Kuroko jabs Akashi in the ribs and Akashi finally pills back in pain. "Please listen to me Akashi-kun"

"W-what?" Akashi coughs out.

"I refuse to have sex for thirty-six hours." Kuroko bluntly states.

"I never said that you will," Akashi laughs. "The thunderstorm will only last twenty-four hours and light rain for the rest of the storm"

"I still refuse to have sex for twenty-four hours" Kuroko says again, leaving Akashi to think for a second.

"I believe we do have one sound proof room" Akashi admits lighting Kuroko's spirit up. "You could use it if you would like, under one condition"

"Yes? What is the condition?" He asked.

"Sleep on the same bed with me" He demands, expecting Kuroko to blush.

"Ah, sure no problem" Kuroko says. "If that is the only condition then let's go now" Thunder strikes again, leaving Kuroko to crouch on the floor with his ears covered. Smirking, Akashi walks over to where Kuroko was and cared him bridal style.

"Is that so? Let's go then"

"Put me down, I can walk by myself" Kuroko protests.

"If I let you walk it would take a full day to get there" He says still carrying Kuroko. "Let me handle this love" He says.

"V-very well" Akashi carries Kuroko towards his own room and ignores the stares and the squeals the females maids make.

"I so happy to be alive" One of the females maid whisper to her fellow worker.

"Yes," The other one agreed.

"Our young master finally found love" Yamato cried waterfall tears much like Kise.

"Y-yamato san" The two said in unison.

"I'd never liked that witch in the first place. K-kuroko san is so nice, he stopped me from sing sama on him even Being the young master's lover. It's such an honor" he wailed out.

* * *

Finally the two arrived at Akashi's room after a few more thunderbolts hit. Akashi puts Kuroko on his bed and loosened his tie. And leans on top of Kuroko and connects their mouth again. They kiss and Aakshi begin to remove Kuroko's clothes as well. His hands moves around Kuroko's body exploring every cell. They continued to kiss as Akashi's hands goes to Kuroko's nipples and pitches them.

"Nnnn" Kuroko lets out a moan in response as the deep kiss continue. Breaking the kiss Aakshi uses his mouth and starts to tease the right one, biting it and sucking it will his hand goes for the other. For each pressure Kuroko feels, a bolt of pain and arousal runs threw Kuroko's body making him moan and heavy his breathing. Thunder strikes again and Kuroko reflexive move but Akashi stopps him.

"Pay attention to me" Akashi whispers to Kuroko's ears. Kuroko nods in understanding. Akashi practices butterfly kisses down from the back of Kuroko's ear down his nape and onto his collarbone.

"A-ha-aka-shi-haa-ku-kun" Kuroko calls out his name.

"Yes what is it my love?" Aakshi seductively says making Kuroko shutter.

"Pl-please touch me more" Kuroko says with a flushed face.

"Of course, whatever you like" He smirks as he begins to caress Kuroko down to his hip taking off his pants where his erection can clearly be seen. Aakshi also takes of his boxers letting a twitching hard member out. "It's so hard and it also leaking so much pre-cum" Akashi says. Before putting his hand on it.

"Nnnnn" Kuroko moans at his touch. Akashi begins to jerks his hands on Kuroko's penis making Kuroko moan loud. He uses his index finger and pushes on the entrance of the hard member while pre-cum leaks out acting like lube, still continuously stroking it up and down, even going as far as playing with Kuroko's testes. "Hah-ha-ah-m-more-A-ha-Aka-shi-hann" He lets out brokenly. Akashi listen and begins to jerk up and down even faster and Kuroko moans more. "I-It, feels s-so good" Akashi suddenly puts his mouth on his hard member and sucks on it, licking the tip and taking it in whole. "Ahhh w-hawhat ar- you-hann do-in-g?" Kuroko raspy asks.

"Is it not obvious?" Akashi says then goes back to sucking on Kuroko.

"I'm com-ing, A-ha-ka-ha-shi"

"Then do so" He says. Just like that Kuroko came in Akashi's mouth and swallos." Mumm, it quite good Kuroko" He said smirking, Kuroko blushes.

"Why did you swallow?" He asked flustered.

"Because it came out from you"

Before he could give Kuroko a chance to respond, Akashi strips off his own pants and top showing of his build and Kuroko stares at him. Akashi took notice and smirks. Like what you see?" He asked. Kuroko did not respond "Take off your top Tetsuya" Akashi then commands.

"Y-yes" Kuroko calmly responds" Kuroko strips off his top as well, revealing his pale skin.

"I should've expected this" Akashi says as he puts his hands on Kuroko's skin. "You can keep up with Daiki, Ryouta, and me so you must be an athlete as well." Akashi praises, caressing Kuroko's stomach.

"Thank you" He says in response. Akashi smiles and kisses Kuroko again, Kuroko returns the kiss and Akashi's hand move his hand to the back of Kuroko down his spin and between his but checks. "We, we don't have lube Akashi" Kuroko say when he breaks the kiss.

"There is one bottle in the bottom drawer can you get it?" Kuroko nods, and stretch his arm to reach where Akashi told him to. When he opened it expecting just a bottle of lube but he also found varies of sex toys.

"A-akashi-kun, what is the meaning of those?" Kuroko deadpans.

"Don't worry, I think it's still too early for you, maybe next time?" Akashi asked.

"I did not see you to be a kinky person Akashi-kun" Kuroko states monotonously and the redhead chuckles in response.

"Is that so?" He asked. With the slightly ruined mood, Kuroko grabs the bottle of lube and closed the drawer. Akashi took the bottle and poured a considerable amount of his fingers. "Ready?" He asked. Kuroko nods and wraps his arms around Akashi's neck as the CEO starts to push one finger in Kuroko's anus. He went deeper in and wait as Kuroko adjusted to the small spread. Trusting that Kuroko was ready he starts to move the singular finger around the walls stretching it.

"Hahha" Kuroko gasps out. He takes the finger out again, then pushes it back in rubbing it against the walls even more.

"I'm going to put another one in" He whispers. Kuroko nodded saying he ready. The second finger slides in smoothly and Kuroko squirmed his hole being stretched even more. He starts to scissor the insides without any warning and the blue hair arcs back a bit. "How are you going to take my cock in if you can't even take in two fingers?" The redhair male say as he continues to stretch the insides.

"I'm, hah-nn, sorry, but this, haha, is my first time" Kuroko lets out.

"I see, the it's an honor to be the one who take your anal virginity" Akashi then puts in the third finger and Kuroko lets out another moan. "Be calm, I promise I'll give you pleasure." Nodding Kuroko let's Akashi stretch out the hole more. he then drives his finger's deeper hitting where Kuroko prostate is.

"Hhnnnnn" He moans at the sudden wave of pleasure. "W-what?" the smaller man questioned. Kuroko started drool out as Akashi keeps hitting the same bundle of nerves again and again. Finally satisfied at the now stretched anal, Akashi takes all three of his fingers out.

"Get on all fours" Akashi commands the smaller male.

"Y-yes" Kuroko understands what it means, he very knowledge about this when have Aomine as a friend since childhood, as well as Kise after Aomine dated him. But it the knowledge of it and the emotions felt completely different. _'Was it this embarrassing?'_ Kuroko thinks to himself.

"It might hurt at first but then it will feel good, I promise" Akashi warns beforehand. Kuroko nods in understanding and the CEO smiles. He use as much lube as he can to make the smaller male's first experience as pleasurable as he can, without warning Akashi thrusts into Kuroko.

"AHHHahhh" He yells with an arced back. "Hah ah hah" Kuroko can't even say anything as Akashi just keeps pounding Kuroko's anal making the smaller male moan louder and louder. Grunting at the tightness wrapping around his Cock Akashi smiles..

"You're so tight Tetsuya" he says as the redhead man keeps thrusting. The sound of skin slapping together and moans can make anyone more aroused.

"NNNNNNNNNnnnnnn!" Kuroko lets out a cry as Akashi hit a certain spot, the same where his finger hit.

"So here?" Akashi asked. As he hits the same spot again. Kuroko lets out another louder moan. "I found it" Akashi says teasingly.

"M-more Ah-ka-ha-sh, pl-ease," he begs. "Ha-ha-hade-er" Only short gasps and words come out. Akashi grunts again as he hears the sound of Kuroko's moans and happily obliges giving what Kuroko wants. His face also flush red as he drives into Kuroko's anal a bit deeper every time.

"Your walls are squeezing me so hard Tetsuya" Akashi carefully says on a short breathe.

"Y-your, ju-just to b-big" Kuroko finally says a full sentence and continues to moan. They bring each other more pleasure until Kuroko feels another wave of release start to build up. "A-ah-kashi-kun I'm g-going to"

"Yeah, me too" He say as he leans onto Kuroko back. More pressure begins to build up, and they came together. He pulls his now limp dick out making a lewd pop sound, Akashi then looks at the small opening of the door he closed, smirks and a skinny figure quickly runs away.

"Are you okay, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked. He then looks at his lover and smiles.

"Call me Seijuro"

"I refuse" Kuroko bluntly says.

"We are already closer than before, both literally and figuratively so what's the problem?" Kuroko softly clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Fine but only when were are alone" Kuroko says.

"Fair enough" He says. "And look at this you are not scared at of the thunder anymore" He smiles. Thunder flashes again and Kuroko hides under the blankets.

"I am a very light sleeper you know? Can we please go to the sound proof room now?" He quietly asked.

"Were already here, you did not hear any thunder before right?" Akashi smirks. "So let's do it again."

"Jack of by yourself" Kuroko spat out.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Should you be have an affair with your secretary?" Kuroko countered.

"But you like me as well don't you not? And the way you keep moaning when I pounded you…" Kuroko blushed heavily, and did not say afterwards.

* * *

Aeri wanted to spend time with his time with his husband, and especially on this thirty-six hour storm. The head butler of the house told her that he was having dinner with someone, and because of the storm, he will be staying at the Kyoto manor for the remaining of the storm. As soon as she heard this she wanted to go to the Kyoto manor to wait for him as he returned from the dinner, but was unfortunately late because of the traffic.

"Tsk" She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Why can't you go any faster" She snapped at her chauffeur.

"Forgive me madam, but because of the storm the traffic is very slow, please be patience" She sit back and crossed her arms and legs in annoyance. Finally they were able to get at the manor and ran towards his husband's room. As she got closer, she hears noises coming from beyond the door. Curious at first the slightly opened the door of her husband's room and it was the last thing she expected to watches as Akashi thrusts into the male below him, and the way he is making him moan.

 _'Why can't he do that to me!? I'd been basically throwing myself at him! WHY!?'_ he thinks to herself. Aeri just can't help but think how it good it would feel if she was at the position of the light-blue haired man. _'So he would rather do it with a man?!'_ After they reached climax he sees Akashi looked her way, and she reflexively moved and ran from the door. _'Since when did he know I was there? No, I can't face him after this? I should feel hurt that he cheated on me right?_ ' _Aeri questioned herself._

"Prepare an car, I want to go back" She ordered one of butlers. _'So annoying'_ She thinks to herself.

"Of course" one of them answered. They did not comment on anything she asked because the house hold servants know that, if they do then she would make a racket of how she can fire them and ruined their lives so they did not bother any longer. "Madam, the car" She did not say anything and just follows the chauffeur out of the house with an butler next to her holding an umbrella keeping her dry. As they are driving threw the thunderstorm.

"Why can't you hurry up" She said sitting impatiently at the edge of the car seat.

"The storm madam" The chauffer comments.

"I don't care just drive" He hesitantly speed the car up on the high way. Very few cars were on there and only a truck or two as well. The chauffeur was driving at high way, as Aeri had requested; he crossed the city in between the two regions but crashed into the banner railing of a small bridge due to the poor vision of the streets. The driver was fine from the air bags, but Aeri who was not wearing a seat belt was not very. She flew to the wind shield cracking it and laid one who heard the accident looked out side their window and call immediately. Sirens of an ambulance can be heard from a near by hospital.

* * *

The next morning as Akashi woke up and sees Kuroko already up with his ears covered. The storm was here and the two are stuck at the manor. Rain stopped and lighting begins to flash.

"At least the thunder is gone" Akashi says.

"You are wrong, Akashi-kun. Lighting and thunder coexist together, just because there is no rain, it does not mean there is no thunder. In fact lighting is the reason why there is thunder. Lighting strikes where there is no rain near by, the sudden increase of temperature and pressure from where the lighting hits causing a shock wave of air making the sound. So if there is no rain then there is lighting and if there is lighting then the thunder is even louder here" He monotonously states as if it was recorded on a machine.

"You are very knowledgeable about them yet you are still afraid?" Akashi comments, Kuroko nods in response "How long have you been asleep?"

"When the first thunder sound after you fell asleep" He answers. "You are a heavy sleeper Akashi-kun" Akashi hums in response. A knock on the door sounds and Yamoto's voice calls.

"Young master, you have a call from Midorima-sama"

"Shintaro?" Akashi asked. The butler replied with a yes. "Alright, I'll pick up the line" Akashi walks over to the phone near the bed and answers. "This better be important Shintaro" Akashi half hearty says.

 _"Of course it is, why else would I call you nanodyo?"_ Akashi could almost see Midorima adjust his glasses over the phone.

"Alright, What is it?" He asked.

"Your wife Aeri is in critical condition due to a car crash, She is in critical condition and might be able to make it"

"Do whatever you can, but I really don't care if she lives or dies. It would just be troublesome for the families to split the agreement if she does, other than that I couldn't care less"

" _I_ understand..."There was a long slince over the phone. " _By the way Akashi_ "

"What is it this time?"

 _"I heard from Murasakibara that-"_ He was cut off by Akashi's voice.

"What I do in my free time has nothing to do with you, but if you really want to know then yes I am having an affair, I also trust that you won't say anything to Aeri Shintaro." Right after Akashi hands up and looks at Kuroko.

"Did you really have to announce it?"

"Yes, because you are mine" Akashi says then leans in and kisses Kuroko again.

"You are very troublesome" Kuroko comments as he breaks the kiss.

The storm was finally over after a few long hours, Kuroko some how survived his phobia an was driven home by Akashi himself, and they converse like they always do but this time their relationship is more intimate. Akashi stayed at Kuroko's home for a while, even wanting to stay the night while Kuroko refuses and tells him that he has work tomorrow. After another call of the hospital threw his phone this time, Midorima called to tell the surgery status.

 _"Sorry Akashi but she couldn't make it"_

"Well, it doesn't matter any ways. Are her parents there?"

 _"Yes,"_

"I'll go to then, it be annoying if her parents keeps nagging me"

 _"Okay, I tell them you'll be there in an hour, good bye"_ Right after the parting He hangs up and Akashi signs ruffling his long bangs with his fingers.

"Is something wrong Aka-Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko asked as he watched Akashi grab id blazer.

"No, I just need to go and pay _some_ respect" Akashi said.

"I see, then I will see you at work tomorrow" Kuroko gets up as Akashi walks to the door. They kiss each other before Akashi leave.

"See you tomorrow Tetsuya" Akashi drives his car threw the speed way of the high way, and was in no hurry. As he reached the hospital putting on the act, he sees Aeri's mother crying but his father annoyed.

"You had just one job and it was to have a child with Akashi" He speaks coldly to the corpse. "You can't even do that, I raised you for nothing"

"I apologize for your lose Mukashi-san" He says. "I'm sorry I was not able to protect her, I was at Kyoto and she stubbornly wanted to come where I was, when she did, for some reason she left right way...if only I stopped her" The act he put up was able to make Aeri's mother cry even more.

"Just tell me one thing" Her mother said.

"Yes?"

"Did you really love her? The rumors are all lies correct?" The looks at Akashi pleading almost.

"Yes," was all Akashi said with a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Thank you"The mother whispered and wiped her tears.

"Don't be, she was never worth it" The father coldly said. "She was never worth your time" As soon as he did, he walked out with his grieving wife.

 _'Don't say that'_ The mother quietly says, _She is our only child'_ They walked pass the double doors and away from the hospital room.

"I agree with you Mukashi-san, She was never worth it to begin with" Smirking, Akashi also walked passed the double doors and back home. The next day a funeral was held for Aeri, only her mother, business partners and a few friends showed at her funeral.

"That call Midorima-san made to you was it about her?" Kuroko asked the CEO.

"Yes, but what does it matter now? She is dead, we have each other and her family decided not to nullify the agreements" Akashi said smiling at his victory.

"Seijuro must have done something really kind in his past life to deserve this type of karma" Kuroko jokes.

"Maybe" Akashi laughs "Maybe I should use this to my advantage" He says groping Kuroko

"You might get bad Karma in your life after this" Kuroko teases.

"That will be in the future, I can deal with it when the time comes. I'll take what I have now." Smiling fondly. "I love you Tetsuya"

"As do I Seijuro, I love you" They kiss each other whole heartily.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I made Akashi come off a bit cold to Midorima but, I can't think of anything else! I'm sorry! But I needed some Bokushi vibes and not just floating half way between the two. So umm? Did you enjoy it? Sorry again it took me so long I know it shouldn't have. Also sorry if it seemed a bit dark in the end... Maybe not? And karma? Why am I adding religion into this? The ending does seem a bit rushed doesn't it? But I don't want to keep that person waiting for ever! Ughhhh. I don't know what I am doing with my life.**

 **Well ummm Good bye, Till next time.**


End file.
